


As The Horizon Dawns

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: During the celebrations after Corypheus's defeat, Oscar and Dorian decide to spend some much needed time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't write smut.  
> Also me: (occasionally writes smut) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But truly, this isn't something I usually write. I'm much more comfortable writing angst and fluff. For some reason however, the boys wouldn't let me finish other pieces of writing I'm working on until I got this done. And when a new challenge approaches...
> 
> I hope I manage to do these two the justice - and happiness - they deserve.

They stand together upon the balcony watching the sunset in a peaceful silence; Dorian's arms wrapped around Oscar, his chin resting upon the Inquisitor's shoulder. Oscar's hands rest over Dorian's, his thumb moving in slow circles upon warm skin. A light smile dances on his lips as for once he allows himself the chance to relax, basking in the aftermath of Corypheus's defeat.

The celebrations Josephine meticulously prepared for continue in Skyhold's main hall, but both men have managed to pull themselves away from the drunken atmosphere that had slowly started to take hold. Oscar, having grown exhausted from wearing the mask of the Inquisitor with what nobles were in attendance is relieved to have gotten away from it all - the fact Dorian is with him only makes him happier.  
  
Despite the teasing behind Dorian's words at times Oscar knows the true feelings hidden within them. He has known of Dorian's love for him for three years now, has felt them through Dorian's caring actions. _You're terribly dull and I hate you_  and _I hope this ends soon_  are both followed by fond amusement, and Oscar sees mirrored in Dorian the same foolish hope that he now allows himself to embrace fully. 

The foolish hope that their story isn't destined to end in tragedy or martyrdom like they had so believed; but rather continues to be led down a different, much brighter lit path.

The sensation of Dorian's lips against his neck lift Oscar from his thoughts, smiling as he leans his head slightly to one side. His hands squeeze lightly around Dorian's, his belly rumbling a little with the warmth of his own laughter.

"Not interested in returning to the party?" Oscar asks. He feels more than hears the scoff Dorian makes; the way he presses his forehead against Oscar's shoulder.

"Return? When a much more enticing invitation remains here? I thought you knew me better by now."

"Well," Oscar says, letting the word draw out playfully. "You seemed to be having fun earlier. I'd hate for you to think you were missing out on anything."

Dorian pulls away - just enough so he can guide Oscar to turn around and look directly at him, his hands resting upon Oscar's hips. A single eyebrow is raised, and Oscar can't help how his lips start to stretch further with his smile.

"I think we both know I'd be more upset if I were to miss out on anything _here_."

Oscar takes a single step closer to Dorian. "As if you could ever miss out on anything when I'm involved. Cassandra believes I share more than I should with you as it is."

"I _am_ trying to get you into bed right now, _amatus_. Please don't kill the mood by mentioning Cassandra."

Oscar laughs - Dorian's words and the way his face slightly scrunches up seemingly much too amusing for him. He presses a light kiss on Dorian's nose and then a proper kiss to his lips, which Dorian responds to easily.

"Then by all means. Let's have our own _private_ celebrations, _lover_."

The last word is spoken like a purr, causing Dorian's hands to tighten their grip upon Oscar's hips. Amusement and arousal mixes and blends into one within Dorian's expression, and he goes to steal another kiss from Oscar.

"I do love it when you're playful."  
  


* * *

  
It doesn't take long for them to be naked upon the bed; their clothes having been shed and haphazardly discarded, forgotten about for the time being.

Oscar sensually crawls his way up Dorian's body; his eyes alight with mischief matching the roguish grin he wears. His movements are gracefully slow, mirroring that of a prowling lion, practised with the precision of knowing his lover as well as he does. Their gaze never breaks contact, and Oscar can easily spot the flickering flames of growing desire alight within Dorian's eyes.

He gently strokes his left hand down Dorian's body, his touch featherlight as his fingertips brush against warm, dark skin. His hand moves lower, eventually wrapping around Dorian and causing him to arch upwards with a gasp.

"Many would think this highly blasphemous, you know," Dorian somehow manages to breathe. Oscar grins, slowly working his hand up and down whilst watching how Dorian shudders.

"We do a lot of blasphemous things, you and I. And besides -" He leans forward,  his lips hovering near to Dorian's ear, voice lowering. "Weren't _you_ the one always telling me how you wondered how it would feel if I used the anchor against you like this?"

Dorian moans, the sound causing something within Oscar to flutter wildly. He kisses Dorian's lips fiercely, with Dorian responding hungrily. Oscar feels when warm hands hold him; one upon his back right between his shoulder blades in an effort to keep him and Dorian pressed chest to chest, the other tangling in his hair and griping rather firmly. As Oscar twists his hand slightly the grip on his hair tightens further, causing him to break their kiss long enough to let out a groan whilst Dorian gasps again.

"As - as much as I'm - enjoying this," Dorian breathes. "I still - much prefer - your mouth."

Oscar tilts his head just enough that Dorian's grip in his hair loosens, allowing Oscar to flash another grin at him wickedly.

"If that's what my man so desires..."

Oscar presses a kiss against Dorian's neck, slowly beginning to shift as he starts to trail his lips down his lovers body. He kisses and nips playfully, sliding himself further down the bed the further down he travels. As his lips press against Dorian's skin Oscar feels the way Dorian's body trembles with his anticipation, how Dorian sucks in his breath once more as he reaches his belly. But still Oscar moves lower, his hand now having stopped its movement at where he had been stroking. He press a very light kiss onto the tip of Dorian's length, flicking his eyes up afterwards to see how Dorian leans upon his arms as he watches Oscar with lust blown eyes. Oscar's grin grows sinfully wider, before lowering and taking Dorian into his mouth.

_"Maker - fuck, Oscar!"_

Dorian throws his head back, causing Oscar to chuckle proudly at the sight. The vibrations of his laughter only manage to set Dorian off further, groaning as he reaches forward and threads his fingers through Oscar's hair again. Oscar moans, letting his eyes fall closed briefly as he takes more of Dorian in, using his tongue in the ways which he's come to learn over the years turns Dorian into a incoherent mess.

The sounds he hears Dorian make only manage to encourage Oscar, who slowly bobs his head up and down. His hair is a scruffy mess with how Dorian's hold tightens and twists in response to the movement of the wet warmth wrapped around his length, and it's not long until Dorian's body begins to writhe slightly, a familiar sign he's close.

Oscar doesn't relent - in fact he takes Dorian as deep as he can, letting out a hum. Dorian's swearing grows louder, and Oscar brings his hand to stroke lightly against one of his balls -

\- And Dorian lets go. Oscar doesn't remove his lips, taking all that Dorian has, right to the last drop. It is only then that he pulls off with an obscene sound, crawling his way back up Dorian's body again whilst Dorian catches his breath. He peers at Oscar beneath the arm he's draped over his eyes, just long enough to take in his appearance before they're kissing again. Oscar feels the vibrating hum of Dorian's moan as he tastes himself on his lips, and he swears its rumbling travels to gather deep with the want pooling deep within his own belly.

"You're much too good at that," Dorian comments, pulling a breathless laugh from Oscar, whose leaning over to gather the small glass vial of oil he keeps in the drawer next to the bed.

"I'm good at other things too." He replies, knowing what the slight hoarseness of his voice does to Dorian.

"Of that I'm well aware, I assure you."

Oscar laughs, until suddenly a pair of arms are wrapped tightly around his middle. He lets out a surprised sound, hand tightening around the vial as he turns his head, meeting Dorian's ruffled grin before he's being kissed as he's pulled against a warm chest and back down upon the soft mattress.

"Remind me again -" Dorian breathes against Oscar's lips between short, heated kisses, "just - how good - you are."

Oscar doesn't need prompting twice. Whilst the kisses they share grow longer and more heated his hands work to open the vial, generously coating his fingers in the oil. The vial is thrown carelessly to one side upon the bed where it remains forgotten for the time being whilst Oscar turns so he is no longer on his side.

As Dorian continues to lightly bite and pull at his lovers bottom lip Oscar's hand moves lower once more, stopping with an echo of a touch against Dorian's entrance. At the light feeling Dorian reflexively spreads his legs further apart upon the bed, his own hands sliding slowly over Oscar's scar littered back to finally rest upon the swell of his ass, which he starts to then knead and grasp. The action surprises Oscar and causes his hips to  rock forward and brush his own aching hardness against the tangling mess of crumpled sheets, a deep groan born from within his chest managing to pass the guard of his lips as he arches his neck back. Soon he feels the wet press of kisses travelling down his neck and then along his collarbone, and once he feels a forth kiss press against his skin Oscar slowly pushes his finger into Dorian.

A hiss passes Dorian's lips at the intrusion and Oscar feels the way the hands gripped on his ass tighten, causing his own breathe to stutter from within his chest. He works on sliding his finger back and forth until he's certain Dorian is comfortable enough for a second, and by the time he's three fingers deep and curling them slightly Dorian's breathing heavily with want, his chest rising and falling heavily. His mouth is pressed against Oscar's skin as breathless strings of praise and want fall like a reverent prayer.

Oscar uncurls and removes his fingers, reaching for the discarded vial with a shaking hand of his own whilst his attention focuses on how Dorian falls backwards so he's lying upon the bed once more, already looking thoroughly ravished. Within the depths of his chest Oscar's heart is beating a fast and loud warriors drum, trying not to rush too much as he uses the last of the oil over his own length despite the spike of his own need for more. Again he throws the now empty vial to one side where it is forgotten whilst he crawls back over Dorian, who soon wraps his legs around him and guides Oscar closer towards him. Oscar reaches for his own length, stroking himself once before slowly slowly _slowly_ pushing himself into Dorian, stretching forward so he can lean and press a bruising kiss against Dorian's lips, the vibrations of Dorian's muffled moan reverberating against them. Oscar feels the way a strong yet trembling hand slides through the mess of his hair, Dorian gasping against Oscars lips after the kiss they share breaks and Oscar continues to patiently wait, almost painfully so, for a sign that tells him he can start moving.

After what feels like an age Dorian nods shakily, his sweaty brow brushing against where it is now pressed against Oscars. Oscar presses a small kiss against his forehead before he finally, slowly begins to move.

This rhythm is something they both know well, given the years they've been with one another. A pace which begins almost agonisingly slow, but soon increases and grows - faster, harder. Each push and pull, each give and take is a melody to a song they have learnt to create together; each gasp and moan and moment of caught breathe something they both treasure, knowing they are gifts which they share only with each other. Unlike many other times when they have joined together like this their actions are not rushed or hurried but rather savoured. For this time their joining is a celebration, a sign of their jubilation.

They are alive.

Despite the odds put against them, despite the hardships and the threats of they've been forced to face, both Oscar and Dorian have survived and lived to see the dawn. In this hour they are not bound by duties or the danger of interruptions and can instead loose themselves within one another, ignoring whatever the future will have in store for them come tomorrow. For once they are able to take their time, relishing in each kiss, each thrust, each scratch, each sound passing from the others lips -

\- until it is suddenly too much. Until the moment when Oscar finally feels himself push over the edge, spilling deep within his lover. Dorian soon follows after that, arching his back as his body shudders with a sudden overwhelming sensitivity, his seed spilt upon both of their skins. Oscar pulls himself out of Dorian before shakily collapsing into the space beside him, both of their chests heaving as they try to catch their breathes once more.

Laying there, sated and spent beside the man he loves more than anything or anyone in the world, Oscar feels happier than he can ever remember.  
  


* * *

  
A little later - and long after they've cleaned up - Dorian lays stretched out like a cat amongst the rumpled sheets, lightly dozing whilst waiting for Oscar to return. He's buried his face down into one of the rather plush pillows, both arms wrapped around where he clings to it. The sun has fully set as late evening falls upon Skyhold, and yet the Inquisitor's quarters remain illuminated by both the moonlight cast through the windows and the few candles around the room which have since been lit.

The door leading to the staircase down to the main hall opens, and from it Oscar steps in. He's wearing nothing but a dressing robe which he'd picked up from upon the loveseat near the bed earlier, and in his right hand he attempts to balance a small, round wooden platter of food. He manages to successfully shut the door behind him with a click, looking towards the bed after to notice Dorian watching him curiously from over his shoulder.

"Maker's breath, don't tell me you went out there looking like _that_."

Oscar grins. His hair, despite his hastened attempt earlier to tame it into something close to its original style still looks mostly messy; and yet also manages to make him appear younger than he truly is. For a brief moment in time he looks less like the hardened warrior he's had to become during the past three years acting as a Herald or the Inquisitor, and a lot more like the bright eyed young man he had been at the beginning of their long adventure.

"Relax, hardly anyone saw me," Oscar replies, waving his free hand dismissively as he makes his way over towards the bed. Dorian rolls over onto his back, pushing himself so he could sit up properly whilst also leaving more space for Oscar to sit beside him. "The kitchens are close enough that I didn't need to go through the main hall, and anyone I _did_ end up bumping into happened to be too drunk to really care who I was. Although ... Bull gave me a shit eating grin when I saw him."

"I'd say nothing gets past him, but your current appearance speaks loud enough for anyone half sober to know exactly what you've been up to."

Oscar chuckles, grinning wider to himself whilst shaking his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't look any more put together than me." He pauses, lifting the food platter he carries for Dorian to notice. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished is more accurate."

Oscar tries not to laugh as he finally sits down, his side brushing against Dorian's. The presence of him being so close is both warm and comforting; and whilst Oscar offers the platter of food towards Dorian he is reminded - not for the first time - of just how thankful he is to share in such simple and small moments with him. Nor does he forget how lucky he feels that every day Dorian is still by his side, still loving him.

"A selection of cheeses, fruit _and_  tiny cakes? Really _amatus_ , how were you manage to pull that one off? _"_  asks Dorian. Oscar offers a small shrug in response.

"I knew Josephine had made sure we'd have some cakes left over. She knew they'd be likely popular with our guests. I believe the original intent was for her to keep these for herself. But I wasn't able to try them earlier, and with the amount of people gathered around you I doubt you were able to either."

"True. I was otherwise distracted - more so by the lovely Antivan Red I'd found than the gossiping of nobles. But Sera was going on about how good these were..."  

Dorian, reaches for one of the Orlesian cakes. They really are very small, yet intricate in both flavour and design all the same. Oscar recalls Josephine excitedly explaining to him how she'd been wanting to try them for months; her childlike glee making his decision to agree in her making an order for the Inquisiton's celebrations all the more easier to settle on.  

Whilst Dorian turns the little cake in his hand to better inspect the delicate artistry of the icing Oscar notices the corner of his lips curling upwards with a smile. His own grin softens, and he reaches for a piece of apple from the platter.  Afterwards he carefully sets the platter down upon the space by their hips, and once he's certain it's alright Oscar settles himself more comfortably into Dorian's side.

"Your hand -" Dorian begins to say after taking a bite of his cake. Oscar's attention turns towards him, the apple slice he has held between his lips. He starts to slowly munch at it whilst Dorian continues. "The one with the anchor that is. Earlier it was ... tingling. It doesn't usually do that, does it?"

"It's been like it since the battle," Oscar replies, seemingly unconcerned. "It's not as bad as it was, and it's been improving every day. I probably overexerted myself and used too much of its power at once. That or it's a reaction to Corypheus's orb breaking."

"All the same, may I?" Asks Dorian, offering his free hand in silent request. Although he doesn't see the point himself Oscar offers his hand for Dorian to inspect, if only to put an end to any of his surfacing worries.

Dorian quickly finishes the last half of his cake - it is very small after all - and gathers Oscar's hand within both of his own, delicately touching the mark as he inspects it for himself. Oscar watches how his brow creases slightly with concentration, yet after a moment Dorian is letting out a contemplative sound before letting go of his hand and speaking once more.

"It doesn't look any different from what I can see, but then I've never been much of an expert on the workings of such magic. Perhaps you're right; although I'm sure if Solas were still with us he'd be able to tell you more in the form of some long winded explanation. Just ... do say if it feels as if there's any dramatic change with it, won't you? If it comes to it I'm sure we can research into the marks nature together somehow to gain a better understanding of it. We have the time to do so now, after all."

"If it'll keep your mind at ease," Oscar says around an exaggerated sigh. He finishes his apple slice before reaching for a slice of cheese. "I intend to do more research into it anyway. I know we didn't have much luck before, but without Solas ... I need to have some greater knowledge about it for my own benefit. And he must have learnt about it from somewhere."

"You're still bothered by his abrupt disappeared, aren't you?" Dorian says whilst picking some fruit off the platter. He's watching Oscar with curiosity as Oscar's shoulders fall slightly, as if a heavy weight had just been pushed upon them.

"It's more that it's all a confusing mess that bothers me. I wouldn't have minded if he wanted to leave, but the way he went about it was rather ... odd. _He'd_ been odd - and when I think back on it his behaviour hadn't been the same since our return from the elven temple. At first I thought he was annoyed that I'd been the one to drink from the well but ... I don't know. It feels like I'm missing something."

"I overheard Leliana mention to you that she was using her network of spies to look out for him for you." With a raised eyebrow Oscar turns his head towards Dorian, amusement present upon his face. Dorian holds his hands up defensively. "Neither of you were exactly subtle with that discussion. Luckily I seemed to be the only one paying attention at the time."

Oscar snorts, expecting that the real truth was likely that Dorian's attention had simply been drawn to him. He had, after all, caught his gaze often when conversing with some of the nobles earlier.

"She is," Oscar confirms. He doesn't mind that Dorian knows, it's been a long time since any secrets were ever held between them after all. And as he'd playfully mentioned earlier, Cassandra was usually scolding him for telling Dorian too much about matters that were otherwise need to know. "Mostly because there's not much I can do personally in attempting to search for him, especially whilst the entire world is watching the Inquisition with interest again now. My duty remains here, likely dealing with more _delightfully engaging_ political affairs."

"Ah yes, the fun part. I hope you're not reconsidering your decision on saving the world now the threat of more paperwork has reared its ugly head."

"After all the work we put in to saving it?" Replies Oscar, his words accompanied by laughter once again. "Absolutely not."

"Good. I'd hate to have to be the responsible one out of the two of us for a change."

Oscar's smile brightens, his happiness igniting with Dorian's words. He shakes his head with a fond eye roll, picking up the platter of food and moving it to sit upon the bedside table. Once he has he curls himself closer into Dorian's side, sensing the way Dorian huffs with a small laugh of his own before the warmth of his arm wraps around Oscar's shoulders. After a few moments Oscar feels the light massaging touch of fingers threading through his hair - much lighter than when Dorian was gripping at it earlier; instead now it is an action filled with the intent to soothe. It works, as Oscar closes his eyes and lets himself think whilst they both bask In the rare occasion of peace which they have managed to steal away.

His thoughts however are not so peaceful. Instead they are loud and many, all vague ideas of what could be waiting ahead of them. Oscar can't remember the last time in his life in which there hasn't been an end goal in sight; even his days in the Circle had brought with them some kind of guidance. The freedom he feels now ... the possibility of a future not focused on the high probability of his death ...

Oscar isn't sure where to even begin.

"I don't know what the future brings now, Dorian."

His words break the comfortable silence between them, Oscar feeling Dorian's gaze settle on him as he frowns in bewilderment.

"I know you don't. None of us do-"

"No," Oscar cuts in, shaking his head as he sits up. Dorians arm falls away, resting against the pillow while Oscar turns to look at him. "I don't mean .... Of course I know our work isn't quite finished, but being able to actually think ahead? To consider what happens tomorrow, or a week from now - a month, a _year_? I never ... that's not something I thought I'd get to do the way other people do."

" _Amatus_ -" Dorian begins to say, moving to sit up. Oscar stops him by pressing his fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"Let me finish, please." He continues to hold Dorians gaze, a soft little smile beginning to pull at the corner of Oscar's lips. "I don't know how to think ahead like that, and the very fact it's a possibility available to me now - if I'm being honest it's a little frightening. Frightening in a good way, however. But for all that is unknown to me, I _do_ know that I am incredibly glad you decided to stay with me. If only for a little while longer."

He watches how Dorian's eyes soften, feels the light press of a kiss against his fingertips before Dorian's hand is there, gently pulling his own away from his lips.  Their fingers intertwine, and Dorian smiles; a bright, kind thing which Oscar always feels pride for knowing is caused by him.

"I already told you," Dorian begins to softly say, leaning towards Oscar slightly. His eyes dart to Oscar's lips for a brief moment before meeting Oscar's gaze again, his other hand reaching forward to brush against Oscar's cheek. "There's no you in Tevinter."

Oscar presses the hand against his cheek a little closer, kissing at the palm of Dorian's hand. Happiness lights up his eyes at hearing the words a second time that evening, the weight of what they hold enough to make him feel dizzy.

"And you're absolutely satisfied with us being alive, and together?" Oscar teasingly asks, causing Dorian to let. out a loud laugh. Shaking his head Dorian gently pushes Oscar so his back hits against the soft mattress of the bed again, hooking his leg over his waist afterwards so he can straddle him as the sheets pool around them.

"I'm sure I'll manage somehow." Dorian leans down, pressing a kiss against Oscar's neck as his hand slowly begins to travel downwards, moving to undo the tie of the dressing robe Oscar wears. "Now, if you're quite finished, let me spoil you."

Lips press against a collarbone, and Oscar melts. His fingers start playing with the hair at the base of Dorian's neck.

"If you insist," He says, the words wrapped around a contented sigh.

For the rest of the night - and arguably, much of the following morning - Oscar and Dorian remain lost in one another, far away from the rest of the world which lurks beyond the Inquisitor's chambers. For that is a world that can wait, a world which can demand them to return to their respective duties after.


End file.
